Red Lipstick: SEASON ONE
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Nathaniel E. Gray a.k.a Nate Gray, has pretty much lived his whole life in serenity but as certain events happen, he questions the existence of his father and also finds out that someone close to him is in the same position. Can he and his companion get their guy and the answers they've been looking for?


**I am making a new fic! It's also going to be the same plot for another story I will make which will be announced when this is over! I hope you enjoy this because I have been writing this for months and I have finally perfected everything. It's also kinda based on Infamous Second Son which is an awesome game! Play it, it's awesome! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Nate woke up with a start as the banging on his bedroom door increased.

"Nate!" Called his roommate, Scott. Sighing, Nate got up and unlocked the door, opening it with a scowl.

"What?" he hissed. Scott barged in and shook his head at his best friend.

"Why did you go after Red without us?" Scott asked. "Magenta and I were pretty much ready. Now look, she's beaten your ass. Again."

"I can heal myself you know." Nate mumbled, stretching.

"Yeah but you'll need to meditate for four hours to do that. How long have you been asleep?"

"Two. No thanks to you." Nate retorted, leaving his bedroom.

Nate and Scott lived a relatively posh life. They were to the best university. Their parents were filthy rich. They were pretty much playboys since the age of 16. Now being 19, they had dark secrets that no one could ever find out.

The was a knock on the front door of their penthouse. Groaning, Nate went to answer it.

"Hi! I wondered if you had any sugar to spare?" said Caitlyn Gellar with a smile. She lived below, alone, in her penthouse. She too was well off. Blushing, Nate smiled and leaned casually against the door frame.

"Oh, you mean moi?" he flirted. Caitlyn laughed.

"Honey, I've known you since we were in diapers and I don't like you that way any more." she replied, kissing his cheek. "'Sup, Scott?" she asked, coming in.

"Nada, Caitlyn. You?" Scott said, making himself some breakfast.

"Same." Caitlyn shrugged. "So where's your little girlfriend. Alexandra was it?" she asked Nate, sitting down on his sofa.

"Alexis. And she's alright." Nate replied. Just then, Alexis let herself in, scowling at Nate. "Hey." Nate tried kissing her.

"No! We waited for you! You ditched us!" Alexis a.k.a Magenta hissed.

"I had my reasons." Nate mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked suspiciously.

"Oh! Uh, we were supposed to have a movie night but Nathaniel here, ditched us." Scott saved. Alexis nodded at his answer.

"He always does that. Take no notice." Caitlyn waved her hand dismissively. "Now sugar?"

Scott went to retrieve the sugar from the kitchen and handed it to her. "Here. Take the whole thing."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later. I'm babysitting for my sister." Caitlyn said, standing up. "Ciao babes." she said to Nate, kissing his cheek.

"Bye, Caity." Nate joked, immediately shutting up when Alexis glared at him. Caitlyn just smirked and left. Then Nate turned to Scott and Alexis with a scowl. "What the hell?! You could have blown our cover!"

"But we didn't." Alexis rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I don't want you hanging around with that Catherine girl, any more." she confessed.

Nate's eyes widened as he pushed his girlfriend away. "What? First of all, she's Caitlyn. And secondly, she's my best friend."

Alexis walked over to the door and turned to face him. "Then we're over. From now on, it's strictly business. I'll see you in thirty at the den." With that, the strawberry blonde haired female left, swaying her skinny hips in order to make her now ex-boyfriend lusted.

Scott just laughed at the whole thing and sighed, throwing himself onto the sofa. "Yo, Nate? I think you got dumped. And because of your ex-girlfriend. Thank God you didn't tell her that you and hot babe downstairs used to date."

Nate sighed and hung his head. "Is 'hot babe' still coming over for movie night?"

"No, we are going downstairs to her. And that's in three hours. Think we can save damsels in distress in that time?" Scott smirked, grabbing his jacket.

Nate didn't reply. He just went out the door and waited for the elevator and his friend.

**...**

Jet Wing was seen, flying across a skyscraper and landing into an abandoned factory building. There, he stood face to face with the woman who haunted his dreams.

Red Lipstick.

"Red. Always a pleasure to see you." his modified voice said. His black hood and black mask hid his face as the woman in grey smirked; the red defining her character more than her violet ponytail.

"I've told you... It's not Red. Or Red Lipstick." Red replied, placing her perfectly manicured hand onto her hip.

"Then what is it?" Jet Wing asked curiously. The woman, dressed in a tight grey catsuit, pulled together with a grey sparkly mask and grey suede heels, walked up to him. Her grey stormy eyes looking deep into his chocolate brown ones.

"Violet Scar." she whispered, touching his cheek lightly. She felt cold. So cold. He shivered.

"Why?" Was all Jet Wing could ask as he subtly gulped.

"Because... I always leave violet scars on my victims, sweetheart." Violet Scar replied, sending a burst of purple/blue light from her hand, striking Jet in the chest.

He flew backwards and landed with a groan before turning and getting up onto his knees.

"Damn. When will I ever listen?" he mumbled, standing up. Violet Scar appeared behind him but he was aware as he kicked her from behind. She fell to the ground, hissing before shooting upwards; leaving a purple-blue trail in her wake.

Jet Wing looked above, watching all the colours blend above creating a colour shower. Just then Cyan and Magenta appeared behind Jet, looking above at the beautiful sight.

"Well we know something else." Cyan (Scott) said, smiling slightly under is blue mask.

"What?" Magenta (Alexis) asked, her body being illuminated due to her clothing colour choice; pink, turning as they watched the female vigilante shoot to each corner of the room, sending sparks.

"She likes to put on a good show." he smirked, tapping Jet Wing's shoulder to get his attention. "We take down here and you use your mechanical black wings to fly up and catch try to that dodgy assassin fairy." Cyan said, nodding happily.

"Since when did you make the orders?" Jet Wing mumbled, flying upwards and trying to calculate her next move.

"Since you stood there, drooling over her!" Cyan yelled, obviously hearing the comment. Magenta glared at Cyan making him shrug.

"Why do you want me?!" Violet Scar screamed, shooting downwards and dropping to the floor in distress. She looked worn out and pale due to her power display. But they couldn't see that due to her 'heavy' protection.

"We're after the same man." Jet Wing answered, flying back down to stand in front of her. She looked up and stared at him in perplexity.

Eyeing him, Violet Scar stood up, swaying lightly on her feet. "You're looking for Gary Sonclair too?" she whispered.

Nodding, Jet Wing pressed a button on his neck. "In order to gain trust for the same goal... I suggest we become acquaintances. Meaning, real identities." he said in his normal voice, but managed to somehow make it even deeper.

Violet Scar's eyes widened before she reached up to his face. "I think I know who you are." she whispered.

Tilting his head, Jet Wing stepped back and folded his arms. Cyan then blocked her from him. "No touching the boss man." he said.

"Fuck you. I know him!" she yelled. "I can't believe it!" she said, shaking her head, smiling slightly.

"Listen, Red Bitch. Or whatever you call yourself these days. You don't touch Jet Wing. Or we kill you." Magenta warned. Violet smirked and stepped closer to Magenta.

Without warning, she had the pink beauty pinned to the ground and yanked her arm upwards, loving how the sound of bone cracking echoed in the room. "Numero uno: I'm not Red Bitch. Numero dos: You can't kill me. I kill you." she hissed into Magenta's screaming face, before letting go.

Cyan advanced on her but she knocked him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards, gasping for air. She turned to Jet Wing and urged him to try her. "You play dirty." he smirked, walking around her. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Violet Scar asked coyly, turning as he went round.

"The purple-blue mist. The colours everywhere. Those... pulses. How do you do it?" Jet Wing asked.

"How do you fly? How do you heal yourself so quickly?" Violet retorted, chuckling slightly.

She was suddenly tackled to the ground as Cyan punched her square in the face. She just laughed and begged for more as her nose became bloody.

"You. Sick. Bitch!" Cyan yelled, strangling her. Effortlessly, Violet used her legs to push Cyan back and pranced on him. A way a tiger would its prey. Smiling, she retrieved a small blade and inserted it, painfully, into her finger.

"You're going to enjoy this." she said, as Cyan struggled against her lightweight.

"Leave him alone!" Jet Wing roared, pushing her off him, causing him to be struck by the blade by the side of his neck. His hood was down and Violet Scar bet she knew him even more. "Shit." Jet cursed, grabbing his neck as his blood trickled out and through the gaps of his fingers.

"You can heal. Deal with it." Violet Scar said, standing up. "And as for the partnership. I think I'll stay solo for now. Ciao babes!" she called out, flying out off the broken glass window. Jet Wing shot his head upwards to where a purple-blue mist settled. Eyes wide in shock.

"I warned you!" Magenta screeched, having Cyan pop her shoulder back to place. "We are so done. I am so done." she said, getting up, pushing Cyan away. Jet just shook his head and sat cross legged on the ground. "I hope you die." she gritted out through her tears. Sobbing she grabbed her grappling hook and shot it upwards, before going up and jumping onto the roof.

Cyan went to help his best friend who was already meditating.

"Should take half an hour." he mumbled, lying back, waiting for Jet to be finished. "We're in deep shit."

And that was said because the cops had gotten there.

**...**

FBI agent, Delsin Starr; father of Scott Henrik Starr, walked into the building, a scowl on his face as he searched the place from his view at the entrance. "I want their heads on a platter." he growled.

"Del, you gotta calm down." A fellow agent said, sighing.

"I swear, if you talk John..." Delsin said. John Black raised his arms in defence as he walked away. "They all got away! In the space of ten seconds!"

What they didn't see was Cyan dragging an unconscious Jet Wing out of the window.

"That's stealth and muscle for you." Kyle Brooks mumbled, looking up to briefly see blue and black disappear.

"What you doing here, kid?" Delsin asked.

"Sir, please. I need this story for my job." Kyle begged.

"Why does an junior reporter need this particular story?" John asked, suspiciously.

"Because it pays 20 grand which I need for my mom's operation." Kyle retorted. "Not that you guys need to know anything about my life."

John sighed and patted Kyle's back.

"Sorry kid. Looks like 'Jet Wing' is a bit camera shy." Delsin sighed, leaving.

**...**

Scott paced around in front of a worn out Nate. "Ten more seconds and my dad would have found out!" he mumbled, gripping his hair. "I have to stop. Alexis's right. I am so done too." he said, close to tears. Nate stood up and stopped his pacing friend.

"Scott." he started. "Why did you even start this shit with me?"

"Because I was rebellious. But now, my allowance is at stake!" Scott yelled. "If my father finds out that I am Cyan and you are Jet Wing... We're both locked up and dead. Then they'll do experiments to try and find out how we got our powers and shit. My dad would hate me!" Scott cried, desperately.

Nate just stood there and thought it over. "You can't back out now. I need to find this Gary Sonclair guy. He can lead me to my dad." Nate whispered. "Please? I need you. We've been friends since we were 14. Why you ditching me?"

"I'm not." Scott said hoarsely. "I'm sorry. It's just... the thought of being caught. We were so close. And you meditating didn't help either."

Nate patted his friend's back lightly. "I'm sorry."

They both turned to the knock on the door. "Nate? Scott? I swear if you bastards ditched me, I'll fucking kill you!" Yelled no other than Caitlyn Alice Gellar. Chuckling, Nate went to answer the door.

"Sorry... We forgot. Scott had family problems." Nate sighed. Caitlyn's eyes immediately softened as she hugged Scott.

"Is it...?" she whispered. Scott looked over her shoulder at Nate and sighed.

"Yeah, it's Eb." Scott lied easily.

"It will get better." Caitlyn smiled softly, letting go of him. Scott's eyes narrowed as he looked at her face.

"You look sick. How did you get those bruises?" he asked referring to her cheek, nose and her lips. Curiosity peaking, Nate also looked at Caitlyn's face.

"It's nothing." she smiled it off, draping her straight hair over the left of her face.

Nate shook his head and crossed his arms. "Was it Stanley?" he gritted out his teeth. Caitlyn sighed and rubbed her face.

"No... Not tonight. I want to watch a movie with you guys and do terrible karaoke without thinking about him, okay?" she begged.

"If he lays a finger on you, I swear, Scott and I-"

"I know. And I love you guys for that. Now, I'll go choose the movie. Get the popcorn ready." Caitlyn said, getting back into her perky self again, skipping to the flat screen TV.

The night drained on as the three close friends decided to cut the movie short for a bit of karaoke. Scott went up first, being his charming self and cleared his throat.

"All time legend of all songs, here." he said, making Caitlyn chuckle and Nate watch her. She laid across his legs, a carefree expression on her face. Her hair showed the bad side of her face but she didn't hide it. With them, she never hid anything. Except a few things, give or take.

Then a little sliver of silver shone from underneath her fashionable scarf. Burrowing his brows, Nate tried to get a good view of it without disturbing her or moving the scarf itself.

It was a violet scar. Which lined from behind her ear to just the middle of her neck. Before he could ask anything, Scott started to sing.

_**You've got a friend in me**_  
_**You've got a friend in me**_  
_**When the road looks rough ahead**_  
_**And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed**_  
_**You just remember what your old pal said**_  
_**Boy you've got a friend in me**_  
_**Yeah you've got a friend in me**_

_**You've got a friend in me**_  
_**You've got a friend in me**_  
_**You got troubles and I got 'em too**_  
_**There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you**_  
_**We stick together, we can see it through**_  
_**'Cause you've got a friend in me**_  
_**You've got a friend in me**_

_**Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am**_  
_**Bigger and stronger too**_  
_**Maybe**_  
_**But none of them**_  
_**Will ever love you the way I do**_  
_**It's me and you boy**_

_**And as the years go by**_  
_**Our friendship will never die**_  
_**You're gonna see it's our destiny**_  
_**You've got a friend in me**_  
_**You've got a friend in me**_  
_**You've got a friend in me**_

"Thank you... Thank you." Scott bowed as his friends applauded. He had directed that song at Nate but also at Caitlyn due to her problems with her 'friend who is a boy'. Nate and he knew that they were much more though.

Caitlyn jumped up. "I'm next!" she yelled. Scott handed her the microphone and she closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_  
_**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**_  
_**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**_  
_**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_  
_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_  
_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_  
_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_  
_**She stands hard as a stone**_  
_**In a world that she can't rise above**_  
_**But her dreams give her wings**_  
_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_  
_**Concrete angel**_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_  
_**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**_  
_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_  
_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

_**[Repeat Chorus]**_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_  
_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_  
_**A name is written on a polished rock**_  
_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**[Repeat Chorus]**_

The room stayed eerily silent as Caitlyn sung the last lyrics to the song. "Caity?" Nate whispered. Caitlyn just gripped the microphone tightly in her hand as tears fell down her face. She looked down and breathed heavily.

"I'm okay." she croaked out. "It's getting late..." With that, she quickly pulled her boots on and grabbed her handbag, leaving the room.

"She will never get over him, will she?" Scott whispered sadly.

"And being with Stanley doesn't help matters either." Nate said. "I saw something." He leaned his head back against the sofa.

"What?" Scott asked quietly, eating some popcorn.

Nate didn't know if he should tell him. Maybe Caitlyn was a victim of Violet Scar. Or maybe she was the woman who haunted him day and night. Dreams and nightmares. But Violet Scar did say that she gave her victims the 'violet scar'. Maybe as a sick remembrance. Why was Caitlyn so unlucky with life?

"I saw a violet scar on Caitlyn's neck." Nate forced out, his eyes watering.

Scott stared at him in shock. "She said she gave her victims the violet scar... Caitlyn was a victim!" Scott realised.

"She could have killed her..." Nate whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "If that was Amelia too... I would kill this sick bitch."

"I can't imagine Ebony going through this either." Scott said. "We need to visit them. Make sure they're okay."

Nate stood up and made his way to his bedroom door. "We'll take the first flight out tomorrow morning."

**...**

The weather was warm in Los Angeles, California. Two nineteen year old boys stood, outside the airport, taking in the weather. A girl with wavy shoulder length brown hair waved at them, smiling happily.

"Here! Over here!" Amelia Gray called out excitedly. Nate and Scott walked over to her and Nate hugged his sister, tightly. "I missed you." she said, kissing his cheek. She noticed something glitter in the sunlight. Placing a finger, she drew the line which started from the middle of his neck to just above his collar bone. "What's this?" she asked.

"What?" Nate chuckled, feeling the scar. Eyes wide, he realised what it was. The 'violet scar'.

"It's some sort of purple scar..." Amelia shrugged, letting go of her older brother.

"Oh yeah. Our fraternity brothers did that. To welcome him officially. I, you see, don't believe in scars." Scott saved, putting his and Nate's bags inside the boot of Amelia's car.

"Okay... First stop, Ebony." Amelia grinned, getting into the driver's seat as her brother and his friend got in the back seats.

"Is she looking any better than last time?" Scott asked, twirling his purity ring around his finger.

"She's doing really well, last I heard. Her hair's growing back slowly. She's looking much healthier." Amelia smiled, looking in the rear view mirror at him.

Ebony Henrietta Starr, daughter of model Carlotta Starr and FBI agent, Delsin Starr, had been suffering from leukaemia from the age of 12. She's now 16 years old.

The only regret Scott had was not visiting her. Ever since the Violet Scar business, he'd been laid back and cooped in New York. Also he threw himself into his studies. Not wanting to be a disappointment out of the two Starr children.

When they arrived at the hospital, Scott stood outside it, gulping. He hadn't seen her in eight months. She could be angry or distant. Nate went and touched his shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked gently. Scott nodded and cleared his throat before walking up to the entrance. When they got to the reception, Amelia went up to ask if Ebony could have any visitors. What the receptionist surprised Scott to the fullest.

"Only he can go up... Ebony's going to need all her family's support." she said, looking directly at Scott. A nurse helped direct him to his sister's room and when he entered, he certainly didn't expect his father to be there.

"When did you get in?" Scott asked.

"Last night. You?" Delsin replied.

"Half and hour ago." Scott said hoarsely. A frail girl reached up to her brother and gestured for him to come. "Ebony..." Scott whispered, his eyes watering.

"Hi..." Ebony croaked out. Scott immediately sat next to her and kissed her head, stroking her light hair from her face. "I'm dying... I don't have much long left." Ebony whispered, a tear slipping down her face. "You came." she smiled happily.

"I'm sorry... I am so sorry, Ebony." Scott sobbed. "Now when I come, you're dying. It's not fair."

"Life never was fair, sunshine." Carlotta whispered. Scott looked at his mother, gripping his sister's hand tightly. "I know you regret not seeing her for this long but... she's already forgiven you."

"That's what you need to know, son." Delsin finished. Ebony smiled at her brother and touched his face lightly.

"I know..." she whispered, touching the faint scar on her neck. Violet Scar's reminder. Scott nodded lightly, immediately knowing what she meant. She pulled him closer to her lips and it stood inches away from his ear. "Be the hero you are, Cyan. But don't hurt Violet Scar. She's human..." she whispered. Scott leaned back confusion written on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Ebony pulled him back to her to explain.

"Nate and her are looking for the same guy. So negotiate. She's not that evil." Ebony explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Scott leaned closer to her to whisper into her ear.

"What are they saying?" Delsin asked.

"It's a sibling moment. Leave them be, Del." Carlotta hissed.

"She's an assassin." Scott only said, making his sister shrug.

"So?" she smirked. "Move back... I'm hurting." she mumbled making her brother jump back in worry.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. Ebony only shook her head and grabbed his hand, tightly.

"I love you all." she said, lying back and facing the ceiling.

"We love you too." Carlotta sobbed, gripping her daughter's other hand. Delsin stood behind his estranged wife and gripped her shoulder lightly.

Within the five minutes of silence, the life of Ebony had perished.

"Ebony?" Scott whispered. She didn't reply. Scott started to sob as his mother yelled in pain and yearn.

**...**

"She's gone." Scott said numbly. Nate looked up and stared at him in consolation.

"Come here." Amelia whispered, hugging him tightly. She too had started to cry. "She was my best friend." Amelia sobbed as Nate hugged the both of them.

"When's the funeral?" Nate asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Two days time... I'm staying. You can go back if you want." Scott said, being held by Amelia. He felt like his legs could give out any second. "She's gone." he realised again before dropping to the floor in pain and yearning. "She's gone!" he yelled.

A couple of nurses nearby went to console him as Amelia and Nate stood aside, heartbroken from the day's events.

"I can't be here." Amelia whispered, leading her brother outside to her car.

"I remember when Scott and I were 14 and you girls were 11. We went camping with Shay and Jase and our parents." Nate smiled, remembering as if it were yesterday.

"Yeah and Ebony and I jumped into the river as a dare from Shane. I couldn't handle it..." she mumbled, blushing.

"But she could." Nate finished for his sister.

"She was amazing. The ultimate daredevil." Amelia laughed lightly.

"The sister you never had." Nate looked at his sister, who had mascara streaks down her face. "We could have had another sister but mom had a miscarriage." Nate confessed. Amelia didn't look up once.

"Dad told me." Amelia shrugged. "But I wouldn't have minded if I had Ebony. She was... everything, that girl."

**...**

Nate woke up, gasping for air. He looked around the room. The surroundings familiar. His old bedroom. Sighing, he leaned back on his bed. That red lipstick haunted his head again.

Just then, his 'work' phone rang and he looked at the screen to see 'PRIVATE NUMBER' written on it. Answering, his eyes darkened when a familiar female voice replied.

"Hey darling. Just wanted to apologise for our little incident last night. I've been thinking about it and I want this partnership."

"Huh, I guess we're partners mow." Nate smiled.

"Did you enjoy your little scar?" Violet Scar asked from her position on the balcony of Nate's room, eyeing him like she was surveying him. "Also, did Cyan enjoy watching the little goodbye scar I left his sister?"

"You sick bitch." Nate hissed, getting out of his bed. "How do you know where we are?" he asked, looking outside to see the fiend herself. Cancelling the call he let her inside.

"I have my ways." Violet smirked, walking slowly into his bedroom, acting like she had all the time in the world.

"Huh." Nate mumbled. "Now you know who we are. Show me you."

Violet Scar took off her purple wig to show her perfectly straight golden brown hair. Nate's breath hitched in his throat as he saw the perfection. Next she laid her collar upon her shoulders revealing a violet scar.

"Want to see how beautiful I am?" she whispered, stepping closer to place her hands on his shoulders. "Take it off."

Nate hesitated before taking the mask off to reveal Caitlyn. He stepped back in shock, shaking his head, breathing heavily.

Caitlyn just locked the bedroom door and closed the balcony door, drawing the blinds to make the room completely dark. When Nate went to turn the lights on, she was dressed in her normal attire. The scarf no longer being placed on her neck.

"Why?" Nate asked, strained. Caitlyn stared at him perplexed before sighing and sitting down. "How?" he cried. There was a knock on the door.

"Nathan? You okay?" asked his mother. Nate's eyes widened but Caitlyn's remained the same.

"Yeah! Just upset about Ebony, is all." Nate saved, going over to the door. His mother stood on the other side, sighing sadly.

"Want me to come in sweetie?" she asked, drawing her hand down the door.

"No, mom. I'm good. I love you." he croaked out. Denise Gray sighed and kissed the door, knowing he was on the other side.

"I love you too. Night." she whispered, leaving the door. Caitlyn sat on Nate's bed and sighed, playing with her fingers.

"I'm so sorry about Ebony." she whispered, tears falling down her face. Nate turned to glare at her.

"No you aren't, you bitch. I've known you all my life and it seems you were always a fake." he hissed, hurt. Caitlyn looked up.

"She knew." she croaked out. "She begged me to scar her so she wouldn't forget me!" she confessed. "I'm sorry for all I did but I couldn't have you or Jet Wing ruining my chances at..." she stopped to take a breath.

"Chances at what?" Nate asked, his arms folded.

"Finding my dad." Caitlyn confessed, standing up and standing in front of him. Nate's posture slackened as he looked down in shock. "Yeah. So why do you want my guy?"

"Because I'm looking for my dad too!" Nate whispered, eyeing the door. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "Oh my God..." he realised something and started laughing lightly.

"What?" Caitlyn asked, gripping her scarf tightly in her hands.

"Our dads were in this thing together with this Gary Sonclair guy. It's like the... I don't know but I know they're the reason and source to our powers." Nate said, going over to his laptop and opening up.

Caitlyn went and stood behind him and watched as he typed something into Search Web. "So Scott got his powers from-"

"His mother..." Nate decided to take another path and open a Word document, creating a spider web thing. Connecting his name to his father's, Caitlyn's to hers and Scott to his mother.

"Where did Alexandra get hers?" Caitlyn asked, seeing as Nate wanted to be the brainy one in their situation.

"Her dead father..." Nate didn't bother to correct Alexis's name.

Nate smirked when he joined all the missing points. "They're were all part of this so called illuminati group called 'The Saviours'. It's weird, I know... But didn't our dads tell us when we were little that they saved lives?" Nate shook his head and sighed, continuing to search things up.

"Jacob always told me that I had something special in me..." Caitlyn whispered. Nate stopped typing and looked up at her, sadly.

"My dad said the same thing too. I guess they were talking about our powers." Nate realised. "Our lives have been so confusing just because of these two men that we hadn't even seen since we were, I don't know, 14? After I came back from camping."

"Yeah. I remember telling you that my dad just upped and left and you told us the same. Why didn't Scott's mother go?"

"Ebony." Nate simply said, looking downwards. Caitlyn's eyes watered again as she sighed, going over to his bed and lying down.

"She was just 16." she whispered, tears prickling her eyes. "The day of her scar... I went to visit her but it was past visiting time. So I used my powers and got all dressed up in my armour and envisioned myself in. Simple and clean as that, I was inside the room. Her eyes widened so much and she started to panic but I took off my disguise and showed her myself. She smiled and grabbed my hand tightly. Then she told me to scar her. I didn't want to but she threatened to cry so i did. By the time I saw her blood trickle, I realised I was weak. I quickly healed it and it left the violet scar. She wasn't a victim. She was a follower." Caitlyn finished, her face red and eyes puffy. "I said my goodbyes and left."

"She always saw the good in people." Nate gulped. "Maybe we should put finding our dads off for the time being. Ebony's funeral is in two days and I hope we could both make it." he said, lying next to her.

Caitlyn took his hand in hers and kissed them, closing her eyes in content. "You're not mad?"

"You had to do what you needed to do." Nate sighed. "I'm apologising now because I may have called you some things..."

Caitlyn chuckled and kissed his scar. "Same here." she whispered, biting and kissing the scar. "I need someone-not Stanley-to help me... take my mind off things." she whispered huskily. Nate turned to her and moved so he could hover above her body before placing a kiss upon her lips. Both sighing in content, they kissed and all the past days events drifted off their minds.

* * *

**That's episode one! Thanks for reading!**

**If you're looking to match faces with characters here's the cast list for this episode:**

(Main Characters)

_**Jet Wing/Nate Gray: Nick Jonas**_

_**Violet Scar a.k.a Red Lipstick or Red/Caitlyn Gellar: Alyson Stoner**_

_**Cyan/Scott Henrik Starr: Dane Dehaan**_

_**Magenta/Alexis Copeland: Kathryn McCormik**_

(Minor Characters)

**_FBI Agent Delsin Starr: Christian Bale_**

**_FBI Agent John Black: Gordon Levitt Hewitt_**

**_Kyle Brooks: Sterling Knight_**

**_Ebony Henrietta Starr: Stefani Scott_**

**_Carlotta Starr: Christina Moore_**

**_Amelia Gray: Maia Mitchell_**

**_Denise Gray: Rachel McAdams_**


End file.
